


this will do.

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but both were in 1b and not on the streets, if i say tsukasa gives yuuta a lil kissy kiss, knights is in fucking shambles for some reason trust me ive rped scenarios like this twice before, night-time walks, oh yeah uh, or during a sleepover, will this be appealing enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: However, it was approaching eleven last time he'd checked, far too late for him, even though from what he'd learned from sleepovers he was supposed to stay up even later than this.





	this will do.

**Author's Note:**

> working title "if you dont communicate with ur unit well enough youll end up having to talk someone off the ledge" - yuuta aoi
> 
> im publishing this in school

Tsukasa never got the chance to check the time before Yuuta had led him outside of the room, barely dressed in anything more than pyjamas ( _I'm used to it_ , he’d said, brushing off Tsukasa’s concern for him, and he does remember that the only time he'd seen Yuuta in a scarf was during the CM he'd appeared in with him) while he'd gone the full nine miles with making sure Tsukasa would stay bundled up and warm. However, it was approaching eleven last time he'd checked, far too late for him, even though from what he'd learned from sleepovers he was supposed to stay up even later than this.

Though, to be fair, he _did_ have trouble sleeping, despite the efforts Yuuta and Hinata had put into making sure this would be the most fun night ever— and he really did enjoy himself, even after he'd unintentionally angered their cats so much he's gotten scratches on both hands, almost burned their kitchen down, or had almost knocked Yuuta over when he'd been pushed towards him in the hopes that they would somehow kiss (which, despite all of the classical romances he'd read saying otherwise, they'd both felt would be too early and abrupt).

And yet, the issue that led to those sorts of measures being taken in the first place hadn't been solved, and no matter how determined the two must have been to make him forget about his worries before they were cleared up, all it took was him trying to sleep on time to make him remember the state his seniors in knights were while he was having the time of his life. Before he could have stopped himself, he reached for some of the many snacks they'd bought today that were sitting by the bedside, coping in the only way he really knew how to after moving to the living room, until they'd been yanked from his hands— not by Sena-senpai, he had to convince himself then, but by a surprisingly understanding Yuuta.

Understanding until he'd suggested going for a walk at _this_ time, in _this_ weather, but it wasn't as though he'd refused his offer.

Instead of trying to shoo away the glaring problem that's been plaguing him, Yuuta instead decides to let him talk more about what he knows of it than what he’d initially mentioned in class, while they cross street after street. Even if his hands aren't warm in the slightest out of forgetting to put on gloves in his haste to change the atmosphere, focusing on keeping them warm, in some way, actually helps him stay calm.

Yuuta responds to his doubts as though he has full faith in what he's saying, moreso than before when he’d been shocked _with_ him and had gone to his brother for advice, and he knows him well enough to know he speaks from experience, when he tells them to actually talk to them - _he's a member of knights too_ , he mentions, adding under his breath that he might as well be the most important of them all, _obviously_ \- and that if they won't listen to eachother they'll at least listen to him.

Normally, he would continue to question it, but he has so much conviction as he goes on to actually make the parallels between their own experiences, even if to show him just how strained it could get between his unit members, that Tsukasa's left speechless for a moment at how far he’s gone just to put him at ease.

"...Right, sorry for ranting…~"

— And motionless, he realizes, when Yuuta is in front of him and not beside him.

From this angle - up-front, barely having to look up - there's something even more charming about him, perhaps how shocked he looks in regards to how groundbreaking these words are to him, eyes widened and cheeks flushed from the cold.

"...No worries. I shall _communicate_ with them as soon as possible, as you’ve told me to!”

He really has a way with words, after all. He’s very grateful that he’s taken time out of his day and night to bear with him!

"Thank you for helping me with this..."

"It's the least I can do, you know?"

Even then, he still feels a bit indebted, and...

"Hey, why don't we go back now? I think it'll take us a bit to—"

"Can I kiss you?"

...After being encouraged so, he feels a little braver.

" _Huh?_ "

Quick, before his courage leaves him! “That is, if you are comfortable with me doing so! I completely understand if you—“

“Go ahead!”

Seeing him just as embarrassed and confused, it’s a stark contrast to how firm he had been mere moments earlier, but he’s grown to love that side of him too.

“...It’s alright.”

He feels the need to stand on his toes as he does so, so if anything he’s kissed him on the forehead, but—

( _I love you._ )

—This will do. Yuuta cupping his face in still slightly shaky hands will do.

“...Ah, Hinata-kun must be worried, right? We mustn’t keep him waiting…!” he exclaims, a bit hastily, now that it’s sunk in.

“Right, right, let’s get some rest...” And with that, they begin to retrace their steps— and even through gloves, Tsukasa can feel Yuuta’s hands have gotten a little warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> if i write yuutsu kissing for no real reason then maybe IM the one whos really coping... also send me dia i need it
> 
> thank u for reading!
> 
> EDIT: welcome home yuuta


End file.
